Wasabe
Wasabe is a member of the Healers Restoration Underground, a group of citizens who believe that Tohru Nakadai, the 42nd Rai, allowed Grandmother, the freewill caretaker of Japan, to leave Japan isolated and self-contained in orbit over the Earth following an alien invasion and then helped put the Humanists in power. Wasabe is a double-agent who infiltrates the Humanists and becomes the second-in-command of Commander Kazuyo Nakadai, the Humanists’ enforcer and Tohru’s estranged wife. =Project Homecoming= When Rentaro Nakadai, the 41st Rai, told Makiko Minashi, the Healers’ leader, of a module in Grandmother’s brain stem that she created to allow humans to override her command systems, she planned to force her to return so that, when she ruled once again, they would be victorious. The Colossus Under the veiled threat that they intended to shutdown atmosphere and power across Japan, the Healers attacked the Skull Dome where Grandmother’s consciousness once rested and stole a module from her brain stem. After the attack, Kazuyo noticed that a piece of the brain stem had been deliberately removed and ordered Wasabe to scan all existing schematics to find out what the Healers took. Later that day, Wasabe startled Makiko and Koji Yama, a Healer scientist, when he unexpectedly showed up in the Healers’ headquarters in the Kiru Shrine. As Makiko warned him that he was a fool since his value as a spy would be lost if he were seen, Wasabe said that he could not trust a transmission, even on their scan-shielded wavelengths, and that he had been unable to disguise the module’s removal. While Koji worried that an investigation would reveal the module’s true purpose and that everything would be lost, Makiko assured him that Project: Homecoming was important, and said that they had to protect it even if meant taking drastic measures. Genocide While Wasabe stood in a hallway of the Humanists’ new government palace, a cyber–tech ran up to him and told him that he had broken the cyber code that the Healers’ used and could now make sense of the circuit–babble they had intercepted. When Wasabe offered to double-check the data chip, out of duty to the Healers, the tech held it back and told him that his orders were to take it directly to President Shinji Tanaka. Faced with no other option, Wasabe killed the tech and hid his corpse, then, once he was out of sight, he desperately contacted Makiko to inform her of his discovery. When Makiko responded, she condescendingly told Wasabe that she rarely made mistakes, but that assuming he was not an idiot had apparently been one, then she said that even an imbecile would know not to contact the underground from the palace, even on a scrambled line. While she chastised him, Makiko told Wasabe that the rocket they had secretly constructed to launch Project: Homecoming was barely adequate, as they had to cut corners and rushed schedules just to keep ahead of Tohru, and that they were almost ready. When Makiko inferred that if the Humanists traced the call they would stop them, Wasabe apologized and said that he would go see her in person. Before he terminated the call, Wasabe assured Makiko that with such a short transmission he was sure there was no danger. Moments later, Wasabe arrived at access hangar T–47 where the Healers had constructed a rocket and informed Makiko of the cyber–techs’ discovery, but she called it a minor inconvenience and said that soon the war would be over. Undaunted, Makiko told Wasabe that Tanaka had no idea that the circuit they stole from Grandmother’s brain stem was actually a failsafe device she created to allow human override of her command systems when she foresaw the possibility that someday, for whatever reason, she might loose control. As they loomed over the rocket, Makiko said that its sensors would seek out Grandmother’s unique energy signature, and once the failsafe took over and forced her to return to rule once more, victory would be theirs. Unbeknownst to Wasabe, operators in the security command station of the palace detected his transmission when he contacted Makiko and adjusted their spy spheres to follow him, and, at that moment, a Humanist tac squad stood in position outside the hangar. When the Humanists breached the access hangar, Kazuyo Nakadai accused Wasabe of being a traitor and went after him, but then Makiko grabbed her using a Healer Battlesuit that their scientists devised after they studied stolen alien components. Though the Battlesuit was not as sophisticated as Kazuyo’s armor, it resisted a Tiger Squads’ weaponry and then Makiko blasted him with its lasers. When Tohru entered the hangar, Makiko, in her desperation, ordered Koji to initiate the rocket’s launch and the discharge from the rocket’s engines instantly killed many of their number. Whether Wasabe was one of them remains unknown. =Unity= When Erica Pierce, the God–like entity called Mothergod, tries to achieve Unity, a convergence of all the timelines, the Geomancers of two eras gather the heroes of Earth to stop her in one final decisive battle for all eternity in the Lost Land, a place outside time and reality. The Fall of Japan When Tohru Nakadai, Magnus, and Gilad Anni-Padda, the Eternal Warrior, entered the Lost Land to stop Unity, Erica Pierce feared that Tohru’s power posed a hazard to her plans. In a bid to turn Tohru away, Erica contacted him as a hologram projected through a Bionisaur and offered him a chance to save his world. After she conjured an image of Japan as it appeared over the Earth, Erica told Tohru that she was projecting an energy matrix wavelength into his timeline that increased gravitational fields, and then she pushed Japan from orbit to prove her intention. As Japan dropped Earthward, the suspension support arms deployed automatically throughout the host body to keep the citizens safe. After Erica gave Tohru a rod that would instantly transport him to Japan and negate the mag–grav field once he arrived, she melted the entrance he used to reach the Lost Land so that, once he left, he could never return. Stuck between Erica’s threat to fill the sky with the blood of millions, and Gilad and Magnus’ rationalization that she wanted him gone because she feared him and their plea that he weigh the millions of lives against the billions that would die if they lost, Tohru shattered the rod, and, in retaliation, Erica destroyed Japan. As Japan experienced an increased gravity surge that completely decayed its orbit and made an impact with Earth imminent, the technicians in the headland’s unified operations control center initiated dragon mode in an effort to break their fall, even though its missing limb prevented them from safely making planet-fall. In what felt like an eternity, Japan fell from the sky and crashed into the Indian Ocean, killing millions of people upon impact. Category: Rai Category: Characters